


Incarnated love

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Demons, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Priest, Priest AU, Public Masturbation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Hank Anderson is a priest, determined to serve God in all the right ways. But a certain demon has been appearing into his vision, telling him to do acts of sin and one day, Hank's faith falters for just a moment.





	Incarnated love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hellbenders, a movie that would be literal shit if it wasn't for our lord and saviour, Clancy Brown.

The early morning sun was shining through the large windows of the small church at the edge of the city, the picturesque paintings illuminating over the wooden benches. Pictures of God and his faithful followers had been painted on the glass, simple but beautiful. Even if the colors were coloring over the priest's form, he was still deep in shadows, head hanging low and hands clutching tightly onto his crucifix necklace.

 

It wasn't the first time Hank Anderson had seen that demon inside this church that had been build on top of the largest hill, as close to God and Heaven as possible. This demon, in form of a young well build man had taken an interest on him - the demon tried to turn Hank's faith around, make him serve the same underlord the demon followed - Satan.

Or that is what Hank believed the demon wanted, at least.

This demon had first disguised himself as a human with the name Connor written on his tongue and lust burning in his eyes. He was clearly a follower of one of the seven sins, and he was eager to make Hank commit into that sin, too. Hank Anderson could see this 'Connor'  - _his real name was not to be spoken of, or his damnation would never be a possibility_ -  undress himself in front of him, revealing his skin that hid blue colored blood underneath. Sometimes, Connor would even touch himself. Whenever Hank Anderson was performing in front of the other Christians, he could see Connor in the crowd, hands traveling on his exposed chest or fingers moving deep inside him.

Nobody else could see this Connor.

The more Hank Anderson talked about the devil taking over them, people started believing he was crazy. Sure, people were faithful to their God, but there was a limit to everything, was there? Every time Hank would be talking about an actual demon in form of a beautiful man, people would just brush it off like the man was out of his meds. Maybe he was.

After all, the demon only showed himself to Hank. No one else mattered but him.

 

The priest brought the crucifix over his lips, closing his eyes as he just listened, waiting for God to give him a sign. Should he try to get rid of this demon in much harder ways, or is the demon trying to tell him something? Hank didn't know. He was a man of God, but God never talked to him.

All he could hear was the nature blooming to life and the city slowly waking up. He could also hear his own breathing, the strong beats of his heart, the slow echo of the otherwise empty Church. Otherwise there was just silence.

But the house of God would never be silent, as long as the devil had taken its place there.

 

Hank Anderson could feel his presence behind him like the demon was black smoke during a forest fire. The air became thicker when he appeared, Hank's clothing became tighter, body much warmer.

Hank ignores it, like he ignores any of his sinful thoughts. He was starting to get used to this demon just staring at him, waiting for a reaction. But today was not the day when the demon would simply just watch.

A hand slides over to Hank's shoulder. Then, a hot breath blew some of his grizzled hair away from his ear. Hank immediately swerved away, turning his head to the other direction.

A chuckle is heard.

"You're so eager to follow your God, even when he doesn't listen to your prayers."

Hank holds on tighter to his crucifix. He starts muttering a prayer quietly, eyes closed and head down. The hand on his shoulder moved side to side, caressing him.

"Everyone is erroneous. No one is free from sin", Connor whispers into his ear. His other hand drapes around Hank, over his shoulder and down to his chest.

"The power of God compels you", Hank muttered quietly. His voice echoed in the empty church, the sound first waving itself over the wooden chairs, then up the pillared walls, all the way up to the roof where there was detailed paintings of biblical events.

The demon rolls his eyes and laughs. His voice doesn't echo at all. "I know you want to", he purrs against Hank's ear. The demon's breath feels hot against his skin and it makes his skin crawl almost uncomfortably. 

"Want what?" Hank asked.

His first mistake was to answer the demon's calling. He should have kept ignoring him, as he had always done. But something in him was too eager to answer, no longer wanting to be shut away.

"Me."

 

Hank grits his teeth together. He was no longer a man in a relationship. He had lost both his wife and son years ago. He thought God would have helped him heal.

But God only gave him a sinful thought disguised as an angel.

"I am a suitor coming after you", Connor claimed. It was a lie sugarcoated. Hank finally turns his head towards the demon, just quickly looking at him before turning his eyes back forward. 

Connor's skin was pale and clear with a few little moles there and there. Connor's hair was dark brown, soft and curly, a little messy because of the small horns that grew out of his skull. His eyes were bright blue, just like his blood. Hank had seen a hint of sharp teeth peek out behind his pink lips that were always curved into a devilish smile. 

Connor was nude. That's why Hank could barely look at him without feeling weird.

 

"No, you're not", Hank spat out. The crucifix in his hand shaked, the small wooden pearls of the necklace clacking against each other.

"Well, I want you badly. Isn't that the same thing?" the demon asked. His hand moved away from Hank's shoulder over to his covered neck, scratching under his chin. His other hand kept rubbing his chest, playing with his nipple through the thick clothing.

A silent moan made Hank open his mouth.

"I'm not going to fornicate with you", Hank breathed out heavily. He closed his eyes tightly, praying to God in his head, begging for the light to show him the right path to follow.

Connor hums a little.

"You won't. You will simply touch yourself."

 

The next time Hank opened his eyes, his hand was already between his legs, rubbing roughly against his hard on. And it felt far too good. 

"You menace", Hank cursed. He looked a little over his shoulder and their eyes met, Connor's face only inches away from his. "Stop this madness!"

"I'm not even doing anything, my lord", Connor whispered, giving a smile so innocent looking that it made Hank sick.

"Don't call me 'lord', you devilish being", Anderson groaned. His hand rubbed harder against his crotch. "I know you have some spell on me."

Hank knew demonds could take control over humans, but he had no idea it would happen this fast, without him even realizing it.

"But I don't. The only thing I'm doing is making your libido higher", Connor said. His hand strokes up to Hank's cheek, thumb caressing the wrinkles under his eyes. He smirks.

"And I don't even need a 'spell' to make you this hot and bothered for me."

 

Connor presses his lips against his, gently, almost lovingly. And all Hank can do is lean in and close his eyes. This being is far too enticing for him to ignore anymore, even if his words were full of profanity. 

The kiss is something that makes Hank's heart go crazy. He can't tell if it's lust, shame or something else entirely. But whatever it was, it made him lean in harder. Hank parted his lips a little, slowly moving his mouth as to test the waters, and Connor eagerly answered.

Hank's fly opened. His cock was pulled out. And his rough hand wrapped around it.

He moaned against the kiss after the first stroke, their lips vibrating against each other. Hank suddenly opened his eyes and quickly drew away, Connor making a disappointed whine.

"I shouldn't -", Hank muttered out, but his hank stroked back up and he bit down onto his lip to quiet himself. Connor raised his eyebrows, his finger caressing the priest's beard.

"Yet, you are", Connor quietly whispered. His hand traveled down to Hank's neck, his fingers moving under the collar and almost ripping it down to expose his neck.

"I know you want to fuck me", Connor whispered against his skin before pressing his lips down onto his neck, sucking roughly on a spot that made Hank's breath escape.

"Don't talk such drivel", Anderson grunted out.

"Don't touch yourself then", Connor answered back before diving back in, pressing his canines against the skin, not hard enough to draw out blood. Yet.

 

Hank can't believe he allows himself to commit such blasphemy. His hand doesn't stop - it speeds up a little, fingers pressing against the sensitive meat harder, squeezing at the base. Hank felt abhorrent by the whole situation of him acting against the law of God, and the law of the goverment, too.

But everything faded away as Connor moaned against his skin and bit down harder, his hands rubbing Hank's body in slow, but strong strokes. Rapture taking over his body, Hank tensed and released a sinful moan that echoed far too loudly. He could feel Connor moan against his neck, before his teeth nibble on his skin, blemishing the skin completely.

Hank quivers under his touch, a strained moan escaping from his throat as his hips buck against his hand. He strokes himself a little faster, his body getting hotter with each stroke against his fat cock.

Connor lets go of his neck and trails his tongue all the way up to his ear, making Hank arch his back strongly.

"I could eat you up like sustenance", Connor moans against his ear, his alluring voice ringing in his ears for long. The demon releases a hot moan, right into Hank's ear and he moans back as an answer.

"I want you to cum for me", he pleades and Hank choked against his own breathing. But he continued stroking himself, faster, harder.

"Why me?" Hank breathed out, his half-lidded eyes looking down at his hands. Other one holding onto the crucifix, the other one stroking his cock. 

Connor travels his tongue around his ear lobe. "Who else could take your place? You're all that I want", Connor whispered. His hand grabbed roughly on Hank's chest, squeezing it like a breast. Hank groaned, trying to bit down onto his lip to stay quiet. 

"After all, you resuscitated me", Connor whispers again, his hand massaging Hank's breast, teasing him. Hank shivers under his touch.

"I wouldn't be here if you wouldn't be so lustful", the demon breathes against his ear before starting to press kisses everywhere he could reach. His mouth travels down further, back down onto his neck, biting close to the jawline. Hank releases another moan as his eyes close, small hint of tears taking over his eyes.

His hand starts to slow down and Connor squeezes his chest again.

"You're doing so good. Don't stop now", he murmurred. He moves his hand up to Hank's chin, turns him to look at him and their lips crash together again.

Connor tastes like metal. Like blood. But Hank can also taste something a little sweet, something that made him want more. Connor removes his hand away from the priest's chin and he slides it down Hank's arm, reaching down as far as he could, leaning over the bench so easily. Hank was sure the demon was maybe floating behind him. 

The demon breaks away from the kiss and his hand grabs Anderson by the wrist as he guides him to stroke faster. Hank follows, obeys, surrenders. Connor helps him to stroke faster, guides him to squeeze himself tighter. 

"Oh, God, _fuck_ ", Hank moans against his mouth, his eyes barely able to look back at Connor. 

The demon smirks at the swear word and gives a quick kiss on Hank's parted lips, playfully running his tongue over them. His free hand grabs Hank by his hair from behind and tugs at it.

Their eyes lock onto each other.

 

"Cum for me."

 

Hank releases. He cums with a breathless shout, streaks of white substance landing on the floor and his fingers. His stomach jumps up and down, legs drumming against the floor, muscles tense and spasming. Connor watches his every movement with hunger, listening to those sinful sounds, wanting more of it. "Yes, just like that", Connor happily says, brushing his lips against Hank's. It feels far too good, everything lightning up in the priest's body, everything going blank.

Hank stills his hand soon, breathing heavily and Connor allows the man to lean his head against him.

"Not so immaculate now, are you?" he whispers to Hank, caressing his grey locks, his eyes glued to the mess between Hank's legs.

All Hank can do is relax, tired eyes looking at he demon.

Connor runs his tongue over his lips. 

 

_Forgive me father, for I have sinned._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school WHEEZE


End file.
